The End of All
by Shii.But.DeAdLii
Summary: I told him Naruto, I told him not to break my heart"Sakura told Sasuke not to do it but he didn't listen.So here she is, killing all the living and reviving the dead.And the Akatsuki wants her to do what? Not for Sasuke-fans! SakuraxAkatsuki


HELLO! I'm BACK! .

* * *

**Sakura,Karin, and Sasuke: Age 17**

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she remembered what Sasuke had done to her._Sasuke-Teme..._ She swore to herself that she would have her revenge on him for leaving her on a cold bench in Konoha _when_ she admitted her love to him _and when_ she said she promised to love him forever (_Did she really say that??? I forgot!)_.

Anyways, here she was staring down at him from the tip of the cliff she stood upon, while he was all the way down there where _she_ couldn't make him _suffer_ for leaving her.His onyx eyes even made her angrier.

Just when she was about to jump off the cliff to meet him face-to-face, she saw a girl with reddish hair that was straight on one side and on the other side spiky-straight-like hair with glasses appear out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sakura blinked once...then twice...then another time trying to see if her mind was playing with her.She then saw Sasuke smirk before wrapping his arms around the mopsided girl and kiss her.

Sakura was beyond angered._That...T-that...__**THAT TEME!!! Let's kill the Teme! SHANNARO!**_ Inner Sakura screamed with anger before dissappearing somewhere in Sakura's mind.Sakura agreed mentally before quickly jumping down from the cliff she was standing on.

The cliff was a high level from the ground and if any ninja, no matter how trained they were, would survive the jump or just end up with alot of broken bones.But for Sakura, when her feet made contact with the ground, there was no damage to her but for the ground, there was a 6 foot crater in which Sakura had made and she was in.This had gotten Sasuke's and the mop-girl's attention, and they had quickly parted from their make-out session.

"EEEK!!! S-S-Sasuke-kun what-what is that?" The mop-girl asked.

"Don't worry Karin, it's just a weak, pitiful, and useless little girl," Sasuke replied to Karin before smirking at the clearly raged Sakura who was now walking out of the crater.A dark, deadly, and very evil aura could be sensed from Sakura miles away.Sasuke's smirk faltered as he sensed this.

"Sasuke-Teme...Why? Why did you betray my love!?! I told you when we were young what would happen if you betrayed my love with another girl," Sakura yelled at Sasuke while Karin cowered in fear behind him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped while she skipped to Sasuke who was sitting on a Willow Tree's branch peacefully eating his lunch.Sasuke frowned in disgust._

_"Hn, what are you doing you low-life rat? Shouldn't you be training to catch up to the rest of the team? Oh wait, nevermind.I almost forgot that you could never be as strong as anybody you little, filthy thing," Sasuke hissed with disgust.Sakura's eyes began feeling with tears._

_"S-S-Sasuke-kun I-I love you and I always will..B-But if you betray my love...I will never forgive you!" Sakura whispered loud enough for him to hear.Sasuke just rolled his eyes._

_"Hn, whatever," Sasuke mumbled before returning to his lunch.Sakura had alread began running to her home to think about the harsh words Sasuke said to her._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Sasuke's smirk came back to his face. 

"What would a weak, pathetic, low-life _thing_ like you could do to something as strong as I?" Sasuke said with much pride.Sakura just blinked before smirking evilly.

"Well...Maybe something like...uh this?"

Then all of sudden, 100 kunais and shurikens came flying to Sasuke and Karin at a very high speed-rate.Sasuke had barely dodged it so he ended up with with 3 shurikens sticking out of his arm which was bleeding fast.As for Karin well...

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

_**Swish! **_

_**Boom!**_

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight.Karin had a kunai sticking out of her left eye, 3 shurikens had dugged into her chest, and the other kunais and shurikens were sticking out of her in various places.He heard his future wife's glasses fall to the ground.He looked at it noticing the attack had shattered and destroyed the glasses.The glass around it had dark crimson blood on it.

_Drip!_

Karin's blood began dripping onto the earth at a rapid rate.

Sakura looked up into the sky once she felt something wet on her cheek._It's raining..._She smiled at the thought before turning her attention back to Sasuke.It began raining rapidly.

"HYAAAAH," Sasuke screamed as he charged at Sakura with his kantana in hand.Sakura just stood thier and smirked, prepared to attack when suddenly Sasuke screamed in pain and dropped 2 feet away from her.Then Inner Sakura came back from god-only-knows-where.**Now my turn is over...Now it's your turn Sakura-chan! CHAAAA!** Sakura grinned._ Thanks IS-Chan!!! _Inner Sakura grinned evilly. _**No problem Sak-Chan!!!**_ Sakura had then returned her attention back to Sasuke before smirking and pulling a seed out. She then suck the seed into one of Sasuke's injuries in his arm, which he screamed in uncomfort while gripping the place she stuck the seed in.The seed had then turned a bloodish-like glow before dissappering into Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, the seed that I just stuck into your injury will cause you to die in within 15 minutes.It'll first poison you, second burn your skin into a black color, and lastly, make your organs bleed rapidly from the inside," Sakura said with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Begin phrase number one," Sakura mumbled before sitting next to Sasuke Indian-style.She wanted him to hear a song while he began to die.Sakura took a deap breath ignoring Sasuke's screamings of pain as phrase one ended and phrase two began.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.. _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!! _

Sasuke began scraming as his skin felt like it was burning up fast.He then heard his skin rip from his body and beginning to curl up in blackkish snake-like skin.

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT???  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And.._

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!! _

Phrase two was now over and Sasuke's screamings had stopped due do to his loud screams.He was now unable to speak.

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!! And..._

Sasuke felt something rip inside of him.He felt something snap in his chest and his head.Darkness began consuming him slowly has he squeezed his eyes shut to make the pain stop.

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!!!_

Sasuke's body was now lifeless with his skin curled up and rough looking.

_  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!!!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... _

Sakura blinked before shrugging and leaving the dead body of one of the Uchihas.

* * *

SXA: Yeah...Sakura-Chan has gone TOTALLY insane...R&R Please! 


End file.
